1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic cases and more particularly pertains to a new cosmetic carrying case having a removable tray for storing various sizes and shapes of cosmetic containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cosmetic cases is known in the prior art. More specifically, cosmetic cases heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cosmetic cases include U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,302; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,463; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,622; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,751; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,874 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,734.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cosmetic carrying case. The inventive device includes a bottom portion and a lid, the lid being hingedly attached to the bottom portion, the bottom portion and the lid forming a storage compartment, a first shelf hingedly and latchedly attached to a lid inside portion, a second shelf fixedly disposed within the bottom portion, the second shelf having an opening formed therein, and a removable tray having a plurality of container receiving apertures formed therein, the removable tray being removably receivable within the opening.
In these respects, the cosmetic carrying case according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of having a removable tray for storing various sizes and shapes of cosmetic containers.